


Code Word: Squirrels

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: It all starts when Buck tells Christopher they can't watch TV because squirrels ate the wires. It wasn't supposed to become a reason to spend time at Buck's, except now it kind of is.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 29
Kudos: 473





	Code Word: Squirrels

**Author's Note:**

> I had started another Abby comes back fic but it's been fighting me. So this ridiculous thing happened instead.

Eddie paces the floor outside Buck's apartment. He can hear laughter inside, both Buck's and a woman's. He knows it's Abby. Buck had mentioned she was coming by tonight to catch up. 

Which Eddie should be fine with. Happy even. Buck is his best friend. 

_But you want more than that,_ the traitorous voice inside his head rings out. He can't deny it's true. But that doesn't excuse him just showing up at Buck's place unannounced. 

Not that he hasn't done that multiple times before. They've both grown accustomed to letting themselves into each other's places by now. But this feels different. This is Eddie showing up at Buck's place _knowing_ he has other company. Knowing Buck is in there with Abby doing who knows what. 

Eddie's stomach twists. As much as he hates it he shouldn't be here. They should go...

He looks down at the light knick on the door to see Christopher with his fist still raised. 

"Christopher," he hisses, eyes widening at the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor inside. 

"I smell pizza," Christopher says. "And I'm hungry."

It's not Buck that answers the door. It's Abby. She looks surprised to see them at first before she smirks and steps back. "You have special guests."

"Who?" Buck steps up next to her, wiping his hands on a paper towel. He doesn't look the least bit surprised. He just smiles. "You actually knocked?"

"Yeah I wasn't sure…" Eddie begins, only to be cut off by Christopher. "The squirrels are back."

Eddie fights the urge to face palm. 

"Squirrels?" Abby questions. 

"Buck's apartment doesn't have squirrels in the roof, but we have squirrels in our roof that eat our wires. Which is why we can't watch as much TV and have to go to Buck's. But I'm okay with that. I like being at Buck's. So does Dad."

"Well I like having you here buddy, squirrels or not." He looks at Eddie, raising an amused eyebrow before turning back to Christopher. "Let's get you some pizza and find you something to watch."

"Thanks Buck."

"Do you really have squirrels in your roof?" Abby asks him as they watch Buck get Christopher settled on the couch. 

"No," Eddie says, smiling over at the pair. Christopher is laughing at something Buck's telling him. "But that's what Buck told him one night when he was watching Christopher for me at my place. It stuck."

"I see," Abby says. "And these squirrels attacked tonight?"

"I uhhh…"

Luckily Eddie is saved from having to come up with a believable excuse when Buck joins them again. He tries not to feel too pleased when Buck steps up next to him. 

"I know I say it all the time but Christopher is amazing," Buck says. 

"You really are great with him," Abby says. 

"He makes it easy," Buck says. "I love that kid."

"We love you," Eddie says, then catches himself. "He does. Christopher does. A lot."

"Seems like he's not the only one," Abby muses. She's changing the subject before Eddie truly has a moment to panic. "Why did you tell him there were squirrels that ate their TV wires, Buck?"

Buck rubs the back of his neck and Eddie smiles, remembering the excuse Buck had given. "He didn't want to go to sleep so I pretended the TV just shut off and was trying to think of a reason we just couldn't watch it anymore and that was the first thing I thought of."

"And you still let him believe there are squirrels that only eat your TV wires at certain times?" Abby questions, amused. 

"He knows there aren't squirrels," Buck says.

"He does?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah, he just told me," Buck says. "He said the squirrels were a code."

"A code for what?"

"I think you probably know," Abby says. "Buck does too."

Eddie swallows. He can feel his heart beat faster against his chest. "It uhh..."

"It means you want to come to my place," Buck says, turning to face him fully. "To see me."

"Yeah."

"You know you don't need squirrels to do that," Buck tells him, stepping closer. "You're always welcome here."

Eddie smiles, barely registering Abby walking away with the excuse of getting more pizza. He's too focused on Buck, and the feeling of his chest now pressed close. The way his fingers are playing with the hairs at the back of his head, and his lips are pulled up into a fond smile. 

"I always want to be here," Eddie says softly. "Or anywhere. As long as it's with you."

The kiss Buck presses to his lips is soft, but it still sends Eddie's head spinning. He chases Buck's lips when he pulls back, earning a low chuckle from Buck. One that Eddie quickly muffles when he kisses him again. 

"I'm glad you had imaginary squirrels eating your wires," Buck murmurs against his lips.

Eddie grins, "Me too."

"And that you got jealous and had to just show up here."

"I wasn't jealous."

"You were," Buck teases. "But you have no reason to be. I am completely gone on you and in love with you, Edmundo Diaz."

Eddie smiles and kisses Buck again. "I love you too, Evan Buckley."

"Now they're going to have to think of something other than squirrels to get me to sleep," Christopher says. 

"Or you could just sleep," Eddie calls back to him. Christopher just grins and Eddie sighs, resting his head against Buck's. "I miss when he actually slept."

Buck chuckles. "He just wants to spend more time with you."

"And you," Eddie says. 

"Then I think I might have a few ideas to get him to sleep," Buck tells him. 

"Something that doesn't involve woodland creatures?"

"Nothing quite that drastic."

That night Buck helps get Christopher tucked into bed. Once he's settled, he sits on the edge of the bed, with Eddie next to him, and pulls out a book. He tells Christopher it was his favorite book when he was a kid and it always helped him sleep. 

Eddie knows what he's doing and he loves him for it. Especially when Christopher's eyes drift closed as Buck reads to him. 

They don't need wire eating squirrels after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
